Two Evil Entities, Two Different Universes, Yet One Strong Friendship
by KatherineTheMoth
Summary: Two of the most evil beings in different franchises: Him and Sonic.Exe. The two of them have many things in common. Love being evil, desire world domination, love torturing enemies and victims, and enjoy seeing others suffer. It's not too surprising then that they are best friends. One day Him was so bored that he wanted to call Exe to see what's he up to. -Oneshot-


Two Evil Entities, Two Different Universes, Yet One Strong Friendship

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters belong to Sega. All Powerpuff Girls' characters belong to Cartoon Network and Craig Mccracken.**

Days were peaceful in Townsville. It is one of the rare occasions that no villain had attempted any crime today. You'd think that maybe Mojo Jojo would try to take over the world today, but no, he wants to take a short break. The GangGreen Gang wasn't making any trouble by doing any petty crimes. They are just chilling out at their garbage base playing video games. Princess Morbucks was on vacation with her family. Fuzzy Lumpkins would rather stay far away from civilization as possible. Also, the Amoeba Boys, well, everybody knew that they are too wimpy and stupid to carry out elaborate plans. Yep, no one is committing any crimes or evil doings today, not even...

"My word! This is so boring!"

Not even Him.

Him was watching television in his deluxe bathtub. He is flipping through channels on his awesome flatscreen television. Yes, Him does not have any plans to stop the Powerpuff Girls or take over the world with his evil influence. Although he would much rather be coming up with evil plans than be bored to death.

"Stupid humans! **This** is why I want to take over the world. Those idiotic humans can **not** be relied on to create high quality entertainment consistently! Uggh! If only there was something else to do. Even I want to have some fun and relaxation every once in a while," Him complained.

Him slowly played with the water to calm himself. He sinks lower into the tub while contemplating on what to do. He grabbed his favorite rubber ducky for companionship.

"Hey, little buddy, got any ideas?" Him asked to the rubber toy. Him squeezed the toy for a response.

SQUEAK!

"Huh? I should do what?" Him asked for clarification.

SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

"AAH! Yes, your right! I could call my old friend to see what's he up too lately. It's been far too long since I've last called him. I wonder how well he's been doing ruling over his own Underworld Kingdom!" Him said excitedly.

Him quickly got out and got himself dressed. He then went over to his lovely couch and sat toward the phone. He picked up the phone, made the correct phone number of his friend's phone, and waited for his friend to pick it up.

-Meanwhile At The Underworld Kingdom-

It was a lovely day in the Underworld Kingdom. Only one ruler can call this horrible, agonizing, disgusting, wretched reality lovely. That ruler was smiling a wicked smile as he floated slowly throughout the ruins of Green Hill Zone. The rivers were filled with blood. Many corpses lay throughout the fields of the zone. There was even fire in the distance showing the destruction that Exe had made. All of his victims, Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman, Amy, Cream, Sally, and much, much more had become his slaves in his kingdom. He was someone to be feared even when poor victims refused to acknowledge him as "God". He killed all his victims who had rejected him, and the way he kills them is merciless. It was his way of showing his power, and Exe loved to show off. It just feels that great in a sick, twisted way.

"Ahh. This is the life. Seeing countless souls being tortured, and then take a walk through Green Hill Zone is a great way to start my morning. Still, I have nothing in my plans for the rest of the day. Maybe I should go back to my home. **My kingdom**. Boy, I'll never get tired of saying that," Exe monologed to himself.

He did as he told himself. He went his way back by teleporting. Black mist appeared as he disappeared. He finally appeared in his living room in his castle. He lives in Marble Zone in a marble-like castle. It was rather classy looking with red velvet carpeting and mahogany wood furniture. There was a lone window on the west side of the room. The view is very high up in the dark, dreary sky. The Green Hill Zone can be seen in the distance. Also, in his room, there is a huge portrait of himself hanging on the wall over the fireplace. It was a pretty rich room, but then again, he made his slaves to do all the work.

He dropped himself down onto the red velvet couch. A phone was placed on his right side of the couch. He closed his eyes. He wanted to ease himself a little before making any new plans for the rest of the day. He was about to doze off until he heard the phone ringing. He was caught off guard by the loud ringing. He shook his head to get over his startled nerves. He then sighed.

"Can I get any peace and quiet around here? Grr. I hope it isn't one of my slaves telling me that there is another problem in constructing my city, Genocide City, again. Sometimes telling my slaves what to do gets annoying. It's great that they are in complete obedience to me, but that doesn't mean that they are less stupid or anything! It feels like a chore sometimes," Exe complained .

After he finished ranting, he took a deep breath and picked up his phone and answered.

"Hello. Exe speaking. Who is this?" He asked.

"_Guessss wwhhhooo?!_" Him said playfully. He felt excited again after he finally got to hear his friend's voice.

Exe had his eyes widened for a moment and then smiled a big, devious smile as he heard his old friend's voice.

"Ahh. Him. It's been a long time since I last called you. You don't have any idea on how perfect your timing was in calling me. I was at a loss on what to do for the day. I figured that I should take a nap, but since you called me, I wouldn't mind a nice, long chat. It would do us good to catch up on each other. So, what have you been up to, old buddy?" Exe chatted contentedly as he put one hand behind his head while he leaned into the couch.

"Oh, I haven't been doing anything lately. I was _sooo_ bored today that I thought I was going to die if that was possible. I was just trying to relax. That's all," Him replied. He put his feet up on his table while trying to be in a relaxed position.

"Really? You're bored too? I guess things aren't as exciting as it used to be, now is it? But anyway, how are you doing? Are you trying to take over the world or Townsville for that matter? Are those Powerpuff Girls causing you trouble?" Exe asked.

Him frowned as he answered, "Sadly, I've hadn't gotten that far into completing one of my goals. I was so close into beating the Powerpuff Girls in the past, but I still haven't gotten my revenge against them. I swear that they get stronger every time I've tried to fight them. But don't worry. I'll soon come up with a plan so ingenious that it will destroy the Powerpuff Girls and allow me to take over the world in one fell swoop. Although I will admit. I kind of wished that you are here to help me take over my world. I bet you could defeat the Powerpuff Girls within seconds if you had fought them".

Exe smiled at that thought. Secretly, he would love to meet the so-called famous Powerpuff Girls just so he could scare them and kill them in one fight. It would definitely be interesting to see how powerful they are against the king of the Underworld. They would have no chance into beating him.

"Thanks for the compliment, Him. I would definitely come to help if it was possible. But alas, we are separated in different dimensions. I honestly think that taking over Earth, especially Townsville, sounds interesting to me. It would also be fun to meet the other villains that the Powerpuff Girls have. You have an unique world there, Him. No wonder you want to conquer it," Exe commented .

Him perked up as he responded, "Oh, believe me, old buddy. It is more interesting than you can imagine. Although your world sounds interesting too. You are really lucky that you have conquered the Underworld Kingdom of your dimension. Are there more worlds to conquer I wonder? Like the surface world for example?".

"Oh, yes, the surface world named Mobius. You know Him, my world is like an exact replica of the surface world except more destroyed and more bloody. I will admit that I had not even thought of conquering the surface world too. I felt like that I had fulfilled my desires in my home world that I don't need any more worlds to conquer. I'm building my empire right now. Although every now and then, the building process is a little slow due to the problems in construction work. However, that is the price of having stupid slaves," Exe answered .

"My, that sounds lovely! Having multiple slaves tend to your every command. I would kill to have that kind of luxury!" Him exclaimed.

"Ah, yes. **Kill**," Exe emphasized while having a wicked grin. The two of them laughed evilly at that exchange. True wickedness is what the two of them truly excel at, and they have a good understanding of each other's motives and drives.

"So, you've mentioned the surface world called Mobius. What is it like I wonder? You said it is like your world, right?" Him asked after he was done with his laughing fit.

Exe smiled slowly as he explained, "Why yes. It is the same, but there are noticeable differences. You see, it is bright and peaceful. There are no fires, blood, corpses, or anything that is gruesome in that world. My appearance is based on that famous hero called, Sonic the Hedgehog. He defeats his archenemy, Dr. Eggman, from taking over the world. He uses the mystical, powerful gems called the Chaos Emeralds to defeat Eggman's plans. He has his friends, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream, to go with him during his adventures. They may seem like formable foes at first, but I honestly doubt that they can take me on after the fact that I've successfully killed them in my world".

Him grinned at that, "My, that sounds very, very interesting. It makes me wish that I could try taking over that world instead! It would be very intriguing to see what Sonic and his friends are like if I tried to fight them. And those things called the Chaos Emeralds. Boy, those things are like a gold mine for global domination, aren't they?".

"Hmph. You know it," Exe added while agreeing with Him. He continued, "It is precisely the reason why Dr. Eggman wants to have them. When you gather all seven Chaos Emeralds, it will grant your heart's desire. Truly, it is a perfect concoction for world domination".

"Ohh, if only I had them, Townsville will be doomed. The world would go straight to heck if I had the Chaos Emeralds. I guess there is no easy wins for me," Him lamented.

"It is such a pity, indeed. But don't worry. Your chance for global domination is slowly within your grasp that all you need is a brilliant plan to make everyone fall on their knees. It is possible for you to make Townsville surrender. You just have to keep trying," Exe encouraged feeling a bit of sympathy in his black heart.

Him mused on Exe's words for a moment. He then smiled as he said, "Thank you, Exe. I do need the encouragement. I will need all the luck that I have if I'm ever going to win. ...Wait a minute. Luck! Oh, thank you, buddy! You have probably given me inspiration for my next plan! Surely, it can't go wrong this time. I'm sorry that I have to cut this call short, Exe, but I really need to work on my newly developed plan. I'm sure you can work on your plans on constructing your empire, no?".

Exe nodded as he said, "That's fine. I should get going too. Maybe I will pay my slaves a visit in my current construction site, Genocide City. Good luck in succeeding in your plan! Just give me a call anytime, old buddy".

"Oh, you know that I will! Show your slaves no mercy as usual! Have fun, now!" Him exclaimed gleefully.

Exe smirked as he responded in a dark tone, "Oh, you know that I won't show them any mercy. Their misery is my fun. Well then, goodbye, Him".

"Goodbye, " Him said. The two of them hang up their phones. Him quickly went into his evil lair to create his next plan which is...

"I'm going to create a huge casino in the middle of Townsville! Those Powerpuff Girls won't know the difference from a normal casino to** mine**!" Him said ecstatically.

Making a casino. Who would've thought it?

Meanwhile, Exe immediately teleported to Genocide City after he hung up his phone. When he got there, he started to bark orders to his slaves.

"Alright, you pathetic weaklings, you start fixing the pipe system right away! Any more mistakes from here on out, and you will suffer the consequences. Nobody wants to be tortured now, do they?" Exe said menacingly.

All of his slaves immediately shook their heads "no" as they panicked. They all answered in unison, "No, Master! We will work harder for you, Master!".

Exe smiled deviously as he crossed his arms. He said, "Good. Now, get to work!".

"Yes, sir!" the slaves exclaimed again. They all separated to different sections of the construction site as they worked faster than before.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. It's good to be the King," Exe commented as he watched his slaves do hard labor as usual. Even though Him and Exe may be in different universes, they still have one thing in common: they love being evil. No wonder they're friends.

**Well, there's another one-shot done! This is made just for fun. Nothing serious here. If you enjoy this, please read and review ( or R&R for short).**

**(A/N Just came back to this story to make small edits to it. For some reason, Exe's name kept being not shown. I could have sworn that I did wrote his name this first time I wrote this story. Huh. Weird. But it's okay, I fixed that now. I've edited the story to match my current writing style and for grammatical improvements. I hope you've enjoyed the improvements!)**


End file.
